


The Only One

by badwolf92



Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Dark Past, Familial Abuse, I've never written any Fanfiction before, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jim Moriarty POV (kinda), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Rated M, Sexual Abuse, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Warnings May Change, over the years aging, possible PTSD flashbacks, this story isn't going to be as awful as it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf92/pseuds/badwolf92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story traces James "Jim" Moriarty's past, from a very young child to his late twenties to early thirty's:<br/>Jim was very, very slowly realizing that he just might actually have FEELINGS for someone. And it wasn't Sherlock Holmes.<br/>Figuring out Who he cares about as well as what to do with those feelings is a completely different story. ( Not Really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chatper one

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to leave as many warnings as possible to any and/or all material that may be triggering. This story is probably  
> going to start out very dark, with some attempts at humor to kinda lighten the mood of the story a bit.  
> I have NEVER written a piece of Fanfiction before, so please be gentle with your criticism.  
> All suggestions and thoughts on the story and/or writing are welcome.  
> I will be leaving warnings for each chapter.  
> this first chapter does not require any warnings.

# The Only One

## chapter One

##    
  
  
  
Jim Moriarty, age 6  
  
  
Jim was sprawled out on the floor, working furiously, with a single minded determination that most adults would find frightening.  
  
He would only pause to scribble in his ratty little notebook, only to start again. He had several dolls in varying degrees of dismemberment  
cast every which way around the floor. Along with his tools lined up neatly beside him. He had a box of matches, a pair of scissors, a screwdriver, a hammer, long rusty nails and three different kinds knives.  
  
  
When he finally finished ripping the last head off a doll he scrambled to his feet, and slowly began spelling out a message with the brutally severed toy limbs. He frowned and stood back to reevaluate his handy work.  
  
He snapped his little fingers, " Oh! of Course! How silly of me. It needs a backround, Right Morlock?"  
  
He told himself that Morlock, his stuffed bear, (he actually had know idea as to what it might have been, it was so worn, dirty and ratty) was a very smart, and very quite fellow. Whom had to decided that he would only talk to "Smart" people. And since Jim was the only smart person he knew, naturally Morlock would only talk to him.  
  
Jim rolled his eyes, at Morlock's stupid question. "Well of Course I'm going to add a darker backround, what, do you think I'm an idiot?"  
  
He whirled around to give Morlock, whom had been sitting quite still by the bed, a withering glare.  
  
"Don't answer that...Or better yet, please do."  
  
His glare turned into an angelic smile as he waited for Morlock's response. He could easily picture Morlock sighing, saying.  
  
"Jim, You're not an idiot, you're very smart. Smarter then anyone else."  
  
Jim nodded to himself, satisfied with the bears response."Good, and don't forget it,"  
  
Jim rushed back to his task, he ran out the bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen, he rummaged around briefly, until he found what he was looking for. a solid black trash bag. He grinned wildly, "Perfect."  
  
He darted back up the stairs, and laid the trash bag on the soft, creamy white carpet. He then placed all of the butchered toy parts on it, giggling to himself the whole time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jim had carefully gathered his notebook, supplies, tools and course Morlock. He carefully climbed out the window. After all, it wouldn't do to get caught in someone else's house.  
He walked carefully across the house roof,  
onto the roofing over the garage, then onto the smaller shed roof and finally jumped onto the ground over the fence in his yard. As he quickly made his way into his house, he could hear the familiar sound of an old stationwagon driving by, and pulling into the driveway of the house from which he'd just left. He laughed out loud, as he hurried into his house.  
  
"We mustn't keep Little Sarah waiting!"  
  
Jim singsonged on his way up to his room. As he entered, he promptly dropped everything on the floor.  
( except for Morlock) and raced over to his Window.  
He had a clear view into Sarah's room, that was now advanced with the use of binoculars. He waited with nervous energy to see her expression over his gift. He straightened up, and became as still as a statue, not wanting to miss a thing, as soon as he saw Sarah walk into her bedroom.  
Sarah looked at the ground, her eyes grew wide, and her face pale as Jim could clearly see her reading his message. "hello" he had made a the "O" into a smiley face out of doll heads. His grinning face turned into a scowl, as he watched her sit down and begin to cry.  
  
"No, no, NO! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!  
  
Jim stood up and threw his binoculars onto the ground.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to do that, Morlock!"  
He shouted at his little toy. He glared at it furiously.  
  
"What. Happened?"  
  
he demanded as he glared at his toy, which he was know clutching in a vice grip, held at arms length.  
  
"She was supposed to scream, or run and tell her parents, or try to put all of those STUPID things back together, Hell, she could have even laughed, for CHRIST'S SAKE. but she was NOT. Supposed to CRY."  
  
He glared at Morlock.  
Jim could just see the stupid little bear,  
shivering in terror, and whimpering and whining pleas and excuses. Jim regarded his toy coldly.  
  
  
"Enough."  
  
He imagined Morlock becoming still, and fear blooming in his beady, plastic little eyes.  
  
"I know what you've been up too."  
  
Jim sneered quietly. He Hurled Morlock into the bare hardwood floor beneath him and promptly slammed his foot into Morlock's head. He slowly turned around and walked out of his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know own any of the Sherlock Characters, they belong to:  
> Sir Arthur Conon Doyle, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.
> 
> This chapter has some swearing and violence.

# The Only One

## Chapter Two

Jim was sulking outside, absentmindedly stabbing the dirt in front of him with a stick.  
  
"Bored." He muttered.  
  
There was nothing to do and he was all by himself (he was used to it) His mother was...away again.  
And none of her friends had shown up, not that Jim cared.  
Actually, he preferred it when they stayed away. And Jim's father...  
Jim frowned at the thought, he didn't like to think about him.  
  
"Hello James."  
  
Jim was so startled that he dropped his stick.  
Sarah giggled, "Are you ok?" She asked politely.  
  
Jim bristled, he hated being called James, and hated being laughed at.  
He had the urge to punch Sarah, but he didn't because then she wouldn't play with him,  
and he'd get yelled at, which he didn't like either. So instead he gave her his best smile.

"Hello, Sarah Dear."  
  
He drawled slowly, letting the words seem to slide over his lips.  
Sarah scrunched up her face in a frown, "Don't call me that, I don't like being called dear."

"Don't call me James, then."

Jim shot back, still smiling sweetly at Sarah.

"Ok," She said with a grin.  
"Want to play?" She asked eagerly. ****  
  
"Oh God, YES."  


Sarah giggled, "Ok, come on then!"  
  
Sarah motioned with her hand, and Jim followed.  
  
Jim didn't really care what they did, so long as they did SOMETHING.  
Sarah had said that they could go to the park. It wasn't on their small, shabby little street.  
So Jim had never been before, so he agreed and followed after Sarah,  
They walked down the side of the road, past several streets and dozens of houses.  
Eventually, they past last the last house and there was nothing but grass on either side of the road,  
which inclined slightly until they suddenly reached the top of the hill.  
  
Jim could see other kids at the playground laughing and running and playing.  
He counted fourteen.  
Jim slowed to a stop as he began to worry. What if...the other kids don't like me? Or make fun of me?  
He had noticed two things about the group of kids playing. They where clean, and they had nice clothes.  
Jim was suddenly self conscious about his appearance.  
His hair was long, touching his shoulders and it hadn't been brushed or washed in at least a month, And his shirt was at about six sizes too big,  
and a dirty Greyish Brown, when it was supposed to be White.  
He didn't have any pants that fit him anymore, and he was barefoot.  
Sarah could easily go play with the other kids and not get laughed at, he thought bitterly. Sarah had NICE clothes too. He felt his chest get tight, and he clenched his fists in a burst of anger, he suddenly hated those stupid kids,  
with their stupid clothes, and their stupid smiles,  
and he hated Sarah for being stupid and bringing him here.  
He Suddenly wished that he had Morlock with him.  
  
Sarah turned and waved to him, "Come on!"  
  
"What if they don't like me? Or laugh at me?"  
Jim said worriedly.  
  
Sarah marched back over to him,  
stomping her little feet in the process.  
She had a determined look on her face, and said.  
  
"They won't make fun of you Jim, you're funny, they'll like you. and if anybody is mean, and laughs. I'll yell at them."  
  
Sarah gently grabbed Jim's hand and pulled him toward the playground.  
  
"It'll be okay." She whispered.  
  
  
  
Jim decided that it was NOT ok when three of the older kids pointed and laughed at him.  
He decided it was not okay when three more kids joined in, and started making fun of him.  
  
"God, what sewer drain did you crawl out of?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't know cavemen still existed!"  
  
"Who let you out of cage?"  
  
"Aw, it's Little Orphan Annie!"  
  
Jim decided it was definitely NOT okay when Sarah was roughly pushed to the ground after yelling at them to leave him alone.  
Jim got angry, Sarah was HIS. Nobody was allowed to push her or make her cry except for HIM.  
  
"Leave her alone you big Assholes!"  
  
One of the bigger kids knocked him down too, and Jim scrapped his hands and knees in the process.  
  
"And just what do you think YOU can do to make me stop, Runt?"  
  
Jim glared at him, he wanted to hurt him, to scare him.  
To make this bully think twice before messing with him again.  
  
" I'll end you."  
  
Everyone was silent. Not seeming to be able to figure out what do after a statement like that.  
  
The older boy frowned, looking confused.  
  
"You'll do what?"  
  
It was more of a question then a mocking comment.  
  
Jim slowly stood up, eyes blazing in a murderous glare that was transfixed on the older boy.  
  
"I. Will. End. YOU."  
  
The older boy seemed slightly taken aback by his comment. Another boy shifted uncomfortably, Jim glanced over at him, briefly distracted. That seemed to have broken the spell he'd cast over the group. The bully smirked wickedly.  
He then punched Jim in the face, Jim fell, And the older boy kept pounding on him.  
Until a loud slapping sound was heard, and the boy yelped in pain.  
  
"CARL POWERS YOU GET OFF OF MY FRIEND RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO TELL MY DADDY THAT YOU HIT ME!!"  
  
Sarah's little face was flushed red from anger, and she was holding a rather large stick like a baseball bat, ready to smack Carl with it again.  
  
"Fine, It's not like you or your stupid pet are worth the trouble anyway."  
  
Jim lay on the ground, motionless. Sarah waited until Carl was several feet away before putting the stick down and squatted next to Jim.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm not stupid."  
  
Jim still didn't move,  
Sarah looked at him sadly.  
  
"I know you aren't Jim."  
  
Jim slowly got to his feet.  
  
"And I'm not your pet either."  
  
"I'm sorry about Carl, If I knew he was here we would have played at my house.  
Come on, I bet my daddy will let us have some ice cream."  
  
Jim smiled slightly, "okay."  
  
Sarah held Jim's hand the whole way back to her house, and for once, Jim didn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good Christmas or Holiday and a Happy New Years Eve.  
> This is a continuation from the last two chapters, I'm not sure they transitioned over well enough for it seem like it's the same day.  
> If not, I apologize for my poor writing, because both chapters take place during the same day.  
> No Warnings are needed for this chapter.
> 
> Sherlock and their corresponding characters are owned by: Doyle, Gatiss and Mottaf.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.

# The Only One.

####  Chapter Three

####    
  


Jim had never met any of Sarah's family. They'd only moved in a few months ago,  
and even though Jim had started spying on Sarah the day they started moving in,  
he didn't start harassing her until a few weeks after they'd moved in.  
And he didn't actually even talk to her to until they'd lived in the house for more then a month.  
(And even then it was only because Sarah had quite litarelly cornered Jim and demanded to know his name.)  
Jim still harassed Sarah (Like this morning) and she still didn't know it was him,  
but he was slightly worried that her dad might have figured it out. Or that he was just mean in general.  
Every other man Jim knew was mean, so why would Sarah's dad be any different?  
So Jim was quiet nervous having to go into Sarah's house and Meet her "Daddy".  
  
"Come on, the kitchen's this way!"  
  
Sarah shouted and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.  
Jim stopped walking and crossed his arms frowning unhappily at Sarah, whom hadn't noticed that Jim was know longer following her.  
  
"I'm not deaf you know, you don't need to shout."  
  
Sarah didn't reply, and came to a stop in the middle of the living room.  
  
"DAADDDYYY!!! I'M HOOOMMMEEE!!!"  
  
Jim almost jumped out of skin. His heart started pounding.  
  
"Sarah! Shut up, you idiot, you'll get us in trouble."  
  
Jim Whispered in a harsh tone of voice.  
he groaned quietly. He's going to be mad,  
grown ups don't like it when kids yell,  
I wish I had Morlock. He thought for the second time that day.

  
Sarah spun around so fast, that her Red curly hair bounced all over the place,  
which have her a wild, disheveled look.

"I am NOT and idiot! And don't tell me to shut up!"

Sarah said rather loudly.

"Besides, I'm being nice to you, so you have to be nice to me!"

Jim didn't like being told what to do. He was hot, tired and hungry  
and he hurt all over from beating he'd received at the playground.  
He only wanted his ice cream, but Sarah was making him mad.

"I don't HAVE to do anything I don't want to, and YOU can't MAKE me."  
  
Jim shot back angrily, as he glared daggers at Sarah.  
He was not above hitting a girl, and was seriously considering if it was worth the trouble,  
When they heard the door behind them open.

"What's going in here?"

Sarah had her mouth open and was clearly about to say something nasty to Jim ( or at least rude.)  
When her snarling glare turned into a smile that lit up her whole face.

"DADDY!!"  
  
Sarah shrieked happily and darted past Jim. He didn't want to miss anything,  
so he whirled around just in time to see Sarah leaping up into a tall man's arms.  
Jim stared at them, soaking up every detail. Jim noticed that Sarah's father was tall, a little over six feet tall if Jim was guessing correctly.  
Jim also noticed that Sarah's dad had Hazel eyes like Sarah, But the similarity's between them stopped there.  
  
  
Sarah's father was whispering to Sarah and playful swung her around.  
Making her laugh and giggle. Sarah's father stopped spinning her, and held her in the crook of his arm.  


"And who is this? Sarah, were you two fighting? Is that the reason for the yelling I heard?"  
  
Sarah's father motioned over to Jim, Who suddenly became very still.

  


Sarah smiled brightly at her dad.

"That's Jim, He's my best friend, we weren't fighting, I was calling for you,  
so we could get Jim some ice cream to make to him feel better because the mean kids at the playground pushed him and hit him  
and called him names and laughed at him. Carl is mean, Jim said those kids where a bunch of assholes..."  
  
Jim was slightly confused, he'd thought they where fighting, and he didn't know Sarah was his best friend.  
Jim had always been told that he was mean or weird or that nobody would like him, and he'd never have any friends.  
  
  
Sarah saw the look on her dad's face when she used the word "Asshole" and quickly explained that the kids had pushed her down.  
And Jim had tried to help her. Jim frowned, had he tried to help her? Is that what people thought? His thoughts where interrupted  
by Sarah's father deep voice, saying that they should go to the kitchen right then and get some ice cream.

  
Jim followed Sarah and her dad as they made their way into the kitchen. Sarah was humming and skipping happily around the kitchen.  
Jim paused for a moment, looking around the kitchen, it was much cleaner and nicer looking the one at his house.

"So, I think we've been introduced properly, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is James Moriarty, what's your name?"  
  
Sarah father smiled kindly as he bent down to shake Jim's hand.

  


"You can call me Scott, Jimmy."

  


Jim didn't really like the nickname, but he figured Scott WAS giving him ice cream so he figured he'd allow it for now.  
Scott ushered Jim to the table and helped the children get there ice cream. Jim couldn't remember the last he'd eaten something so good.  
Scott let Jim stay for the rest of the day, and Sarah took full advantage of it, And asked Jim to play all kinds of games with her.  
Scott even joined them on a few. Around dinner time, Scott told Jim that he should head on home, he told him that as long as he had permission,  
he could come back the next day. Jim agreed, and headed home.

Jim had learned several things in his short lifetime, some of the things he'd learned even most teenagers still know.  
One of them was how to make his movements silent. So Jim carefully snuck into his house,  
and quickly realized that nobody was home. Jim sighed heavily. " Thank GOD."  
Jim allowed a devilish smile to cross his face, he ran up the stairs until he reached his bedroom.

"Morlock! I'm Home!"

Jim singsonged happily, as he entered his room. Jim slowly began pacing his room and he began telling Morlock about his day.

"...Although, I really REALLY don't like that mean kid who hit me, Sarah said his name. She called him Carl.  
I don't like Carl, he's stupid, and you know that I HATE stupid people don't you?"

Jim realized that he'd "killed" Morlock earlier that day. Jim sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as he made his way to Morlock.

"Oh for heaven's sake... Am I going to have to repeat myself now?"

Jim picked up Morlock, and gently kissed him on nose.  
Jim grinned as he imagined that Morlock took a deep a breath and wriggled in his hands.  
"Thanks Jim! And I heard everything you said."  
Jim snuggled up on his mattress that was shoved into the corner of his room.  
Jim whispered to Morlock about his day until he fell asleep with a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently got really, really REALLY into reading fanfiction about Jim.  
> Most of the Fanfic's that I've read, rarely cover Jim's childhood, some of the ones that do cover it,  
> don't really go into detail or say more then that he had an abusive parent and/or a neglectful one.  
> So that's one of things that got me started on writing this, I think Jim had a much darker past then most people think.  
> ( Like I said though, I haven't really been interested in it for very long, so I haven't really read all that many.)  
> If any of you have read some good or interesting pieces that cover or mention a goodly amount of detail to Jim's past, mostly from his childhood, teens or even early twenties would be fantastic! 
> 
> Thank you all (whoever you are!) for reading! Comments are appreciated and please forgive any spelling or gramaitcal errors that I might have overlooked. (I'm writing this solo, so the editing is up to me, I'm also a terrible speller, but I'm trying to bring down to just "bad" at spelling.)  
> P.S. Sorry for the really long note!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings are needed for this chapter.
> 
> I do not own Jim Moriarty (as if anyone could,)  
> I'm simply barrowing him.

# The Only One

## Chapter Four

#####    
  
  
Jim's eyes flew open, something had woken him from his sleep.  
Jim scanned the dark room with his eyes, looking for any clue as to what had woken him.  
He knew it wasn't nightmares, he usually woke up screaming.  
Jim lay curled up on his mattress, tightening his grip on Morlock as he listened.  
His eyes widened as he heard it again. The front door slammed shut.  
Jim listened intently, he could hear shuffling footsteps, hoarse whispering,  
and voices varying from a man's deep base to a shrill woman's cackle.  
Jim realized that he recognized them, and he now knew that his mother's friends had come to visit,  
Jim felt his entire body tense and he tried to burrow deeper into his blankets as numbing realization hit.  
His mother was home.  
  
  
"Shut up! You blundering Idiots! Hang on a second Chuck, I'm going to check on my boy."  
  
Jim felt as if his heart had sunk down into his stomach, and a chill ran up the back of his spine.  
And here I thought I'd get to have a good day. Stupid of me.  
The thought ran through his mind before his terror could take hold as he heard the first step on the staircase creak.  
Jim knew he didn't have much time, he couldn't hide, his mother would find him, and he'd get in trouble for sure.  
The third step from the bottom creaked. Jim knew he had one option left. The fifth step groaned as heavy footsteps landed on it.  
Jim forced his body to relax and began to take deep, slow breathes.  
Cursed muttering could be heard as his mother tripped on the last step,  
she was just five footsteps away from his room.  
Jim briefly squeezed Morlock tight, "Help me, please."  
Jim heard his door squeak as it was opened.  
  
  
  
Jim was completely still, and was struggling to keep his body totally relaxed.  
He listened intently, his breathing was currently the only sound in the room.  
And then he heard it, his mother sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
Jim continued to breath as if he was in a deep sleep, his mother slowly began shuffling,  
her footsteps where getting louder, and Jim assumed that she was walking toward his bed.  
His heartbeat pounded in his ears and Jim felt like he was slowly suffocating,  
but he stubbornly kept his breathing deep and slow.  
  
The footsteps stopped and Jim could hear the sound of clothes shifting and moving, as his mother shifted her weight around.  
If Jim hadn't been listening he would have jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt warm breath brush against his cheek.  
He realized that his mother had squatted down beside the bed, and was close enough that he could FEEL her next to him.  
  
"Ah, asleep are we? Pity, I was hoping my precious little toy would be awake when Mummy got home.  
Mummy gets lonely, I wanted someone to play with."  
  
Her voice was low, and gentle, but her words absolutely terrified Jim. He hated it when she "played" with him.  
The games she forced him to play almost always ended in him receiving painful bruises or burns.  
  
Jim liked to her best when she was too tired or lazy to do anything more then curse and throw things at him if she saw him.  
He even preferred receiving random beating when she had been drinking. She was at her worst when she wanted to "play."  
  
Everything was completely silent, and Jim continued to pretend that he was sleeping.  
He could still feel his mother's breath, he could feel her watching him.  
Sudden loud, clumsy footsteps plodded up the stairs and Jim could smell Whiskey before the man even spoke a word.  
  
"Hey, you done with the kid yet? You promised to me some alone time, remember?"  
  
Jim Mentally breathed a sigh of relief that Chuck was so impatient,  
self centered and, strangely jealous of any attention that Jim received from his mother.  
  
Jim felt a rush of hot air hit his cheeks, as his mother huffed, she was clearly annoyed at Chuck.  
  
"Chuck, DARLING, I haven't seen my poor little boy, all day. I missed him.  
You'll get your alone time in just a few seconds, let me be with my pet a few moments more."  
  
Jim's stomach churned, he felt slightly sick whenever she called him pet.  
He prayed that Chuck was feeling brave, because he wasn't sure what his mother was going to him.  
  
"It's just a kid, he'll still be here in the morning, and I went through an awful lot of trouble to help you,  
and I think that it's only fair that I receive my reward. NOW."  
  
Chuck's voice was quiet, but firm. He wasn't taking "No" for an answer.  
  
For moment, Jim's breathing was the only sound to be heard,  
then Jim heard his mother shift, and he didn't feel the warm breath on him face,  
so he assumed that his mother had turned to face Chuck.  
  
"Oh, you'll get your reward, my sweet."  
  
Her voice was still quiet, but steely hardness had entered her voice and she was practically hissing at Chuck.  
Jim resisted the urge to shudder at her tone, But Chuck seemed to like it, because he chuckled and said.  
  
"That's what I like to hear."  
  
Jim could tell Chuck was smiling.  
  
Jim suddenly felt his mother right next him as hot air blew in his face, and he could feel her lips barely brush up against his face.  
"Sweet dreams, my little James, We'll play real soon. Promise."  
  
It took everything in his to force himself to continue breathing, to not tense up, to keep himself from whimpering in fear.  
Jim heard them leaving as the their footsteps retreated, and his bedroom door squeaked as it closed shut.  
Jim didn't allow himself to gasp for air until he couldn't hear them anymore.  
He sat bolt upright, and allowed himself to catch his break.  
  
  
Still clutching Morlock Jim climbed off of his bed, and crawled over to the closet.  
he stopped in the darkest corner away from the door before he curled up into a ball.  
Jim laid on the floor, clutching Morlock.  
He was wide awake when the rays from the sun rising slowly filtered into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I missed any glaring issues, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it doesn't seem to be working out.  
> I hope that's okay.  
> Comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really just trying to get back into writing something for this story.  
> So this is (sort of) a filler, I don't much like it, though, so I'm hoping it won't be too bad.  
> No warnings are needed for this chapter.  
> ( There will be some coming up though, trust me.)

# The Only One

###  Chapter Five  
  
  
  
A small sliver of sunlight managed to filter through a crack in the door. Jim stared lazily at it for a moment.  
To say that he was tired was an understatement, but after his mother had crept into his room in the early morning hours,  
he was simply too on edge to fall back to sleep.  
  
"Why can't she just go away forever?"  
  
Jim rasped softly, half to himself, half to Morlock.  
He didn't except an answer, and he didn't get one.  
Jim slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and slowly crawled out of his closet.  
  
Although Jim was hungry he didn't bother going down into the kitchen, he already knew that there wasn't anything to eat,  
and his mother along with her friends would still be downstairs.  
Getting caught by any of them was not something that Jim wanted to deal with, especially first thing in the morning.  
  
Jim walked over to his window, he smirked to himself, Sarah's window, he thought with a certain amount of giddiness.  
Jim carefully pushed the window open, and carefully climbed out onto the roof, he was still clutching Morlock.  
He stood up straight, briefly taking in the sight of his neighborhood.  
He liked climbing out onto the roof, the fact that it did in fact,  
offer him a certain advantage of being able to watch for people, it always made him feel better.  
He liked to able to watch people, to see what they did, where they went, and how they did things.  
  
Jim let out a massive yawn, stretched out his thin arms high above him,  
he arched his back so his thin chest was puffed out and curled his feet so he was on his tip toes.  
Jim strolled along the roof enjoying the early morning sun, he found a spot that looked comfortable enough.  
He carefully plopped onto the roof, then slowly stretched himself out, he closed his eyes and breathed in heavily.  
  
He really was tired, so he kept his eyes closed. It'll only be for a moment. He thought.  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
Jim sat up so fast that he was temporally blinded and everything seemed blurry and was spinning.  
  
where am I? What's happening? Why is it hot out? What was that noise? I'm hungry. Why am I hungry?  
Was I sleeping? How lo-  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Jim's rapid fire thoughts where abruptly cut off by the loud noise, and he almost jumped out of skin.  
His mind settled and his moment of confusion was over. Now he was curious.  
Jim slide over to the edge of the roof and began to look for the culprit of all that noise.  
  
"What do you suppose made all that noise Morlock?"  
  
Jim continued looking while he waited for Morlock's response.  
He imagined his response. "Was it a door?" Jim frowned.  
  
"No, Door's aren't that loud."  
  
Morlock paused before excitedly saying, "Oh! Maybe it was a gun!"  
  
Jim considered it briefly, Before shaking his head and replying.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Although, it would make things more interesting."  
  
Jim slowly stood up, and casually began walking toward the section of roof that he could easily climb down from,  
all the while imagining Morlock trying to figure out the noise was,  
(Which they heard three more times, before Jim got of off the roof.)  
And Jim would continue to respond with things like:  
  
"No, too loud."  
  
"Of course balloons don't sound like that!"  
  
"No, it's obvious that's not it."  
  
"Really? Now you're not even trying, I thought you're supposed to be smart."  
  
After Jim climbed over the fence in Sarah's backyard he let himself out the side gate to investigate "The Noise."  
He listened intently for a moment, before he heard it again. Jim was off like a shot running in the direction of the noise.  
  
Jim rounded a corner a few streets away from his house before he came to a complete stop.  
His eyes glowed with a mischievous light, and a Cheshire smile slowly spread across his face.  
  
A half dozen men where bustling about a moving truck, the metal door slammed as the men slowly carried furniture off it.  
Jim realized that he was going to have new neighbors.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be Soo much FUN."  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind any spelling error's you find. Sorry for taking so long to update,  
> Life has decided to go all crazy on me, so I've been pretty busy as well as lacking inspiration and the drive to write.  
> Comments are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is introduced to Fairy Tales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. I wrote this story on a whim, ( because it seemed like a good idea, and I had a lot of inspiration)  
> and the first five chapters came together fairly well.  
> But, some personal, time consuming things came up. As well as I just got really stuck,  
> and could only come up with stuff that happens to Jim when he's a teenager or older.  
> I also was only able to write out a few sentences at time because of terrible timing,  
> and deciding to write at 2:30 AM because I wasn't tired yet.  
> Please don't hate me. ( I feel really bad.) I'm going to try to update more frequently.  
> PLEASE let me know what you think. Again, sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Warning for... inappropriate behavior, I guess.

# The Only One

#    
  


## Chapter six

##    
  


####    
  


Jim decided that he'd investigate the new neighbors later, he was hungry.  
Jim slowly walked down the road in the opposite direction of the playground,  
he passed houses and some shops, the road got wider and there where less houses and more cars and shops.  
Jim knew where he was going, but he simply followed the smell of bread that waffed through the air.

He ducked into a side alley and slowly crisscrossed his way to the side of the bakery.  
Jim went to his usual spot, and sat down across the from side of the building, beside the trash cans.  
He mewed softly, sounding for all the world like a cat. He waited a few moments before the door opened.  
  
A middle age woman opened the door and carried out a try brimming full of breads, rolls and donuts.  
She silently walked over to the trash bins and slowly dumped the food into the bins and dropped four donuts right into Jim's opening arms.  
  
Jim had know her for awhile, and was pleased that she fed him whenever he showed up.  
  
She gave him a sad, sympathetic smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, she then left without a word.  
Jim didn't care, he greedily ate two of the donuts before he stood and headed over to Sarah's house.  
It was time for another experiment.  
  
  
  
Jim knocked on the door, and listened carefully, he could hear someone running to the door along with shouting.  
The door flew open, and Sarah stood there looking rather pleased with herself.  
  
"Hi Jim!"  
  
Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Sarah's annoying cheerfulness.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He singsonged back. With a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Sarah giggled and ushered him in, she promptly informed him that they could play in her room.  
She began talking excitedly as she lead him upstairs to her room, but Jim had already stopped listening,  
he was too busy inspecting everything that caught his eye, his eyes dancing from one object to the next.  
Even though he'd been in Sarah's room several times now, he never really had the chance to look around,  
and taking full advantage of the opertunity? he allowed himself to look at everything.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
sarah's pointed, her voice full of curiosity.  
Jim looked to where Sarah was pointing,  
"Oh."  
  
Jim was so used to taking Morlock everywhere with him, that he'd forgotten that he still had Morlock with him.  
  
"This is Morlock. He's a big baby so I have to take him EVERYWHERE with me."  
Sarah nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yeah, he seems quiet." She stated simply.  
  
Jim snorted, "He never shuts up."  
  
Sarah frowned in slight confusion.  
"Then why hasn't he said anything to me? Doesn't he like me?"  
  
"He doesn't know you, besides, you didn't even introduce yourself yet."  
Jim said with shrug and a hint of exasperation entered his voice.  
  
Sarah promptly introduced herself.  
Jim looked at Morlock and told Sarah that Morlock had responded politely.  
Sarah gave a huge smile that lit up her whole face at the tiny bear-thing.  
Jim looked at Sarah curiously, Well that's new he thought to himself.  
  
"Jim, I want to play dress up."  
  
Jim scoffed at the idea, and frowning he replied.  
  
"Well I don't, that sounds BORING!" He sing songed.  
  
"Read to me."  
  
He demanded as he plopped onto the soft carpeted floor.  
Sarah stuck out her lower lip as she pouted,  
  
"Fine. But I get to pick out the book."  
  
Sarah pulled out a few of her books, and then finally decided on one,  
seemingly pleased with her choice, She trumiapntly? sat down next to Jim.  
Whom was sitting quietly and absentmindly? petting the carpet, Jim didn't have any carpet in his house.  
Sarah cleared her throat and haltingly began reading Jim the book she'd chosen.  
Jim sat still, his attention was solely focused on the book, which had dragons, fairies, mermaids, swordfights  
magic spells and a tricky old troll. There where nights, a heroic prince, a princess who needed rescuing and an evil step mother.  
  
"And then the prince kissed the princess.. EW!... and they lived happily ever after."  
  
Jim frowned, "that's it? That's the end? They kiss, and then nothing bad ever happens again?  
That's dumb. I've NEVER heard of a book ending like THAT."  
  
Jim yanked the book out Sarah's hand and reread the ending, muttering to himself that she must have read it wrong.  
Sarah shouted in protest. "I didn't read it wrong, you twit! It's a fairytale, that's how they're supposed to end...Even if it is gross."  
  
Jim looked up Sarah, and stated simply. "I've never read a fairytale book before."  
Sarah looked utterly shocked. "NEVER?!" She asked, sounding horrified at the idea.  
Jim glowered at her. "That's what I said isn't it." He snapped.  
Sarah ignored his remark, and grabbed several more books.  
  
"Well, now you're going to get be read a whole bunch more!"  
  
  
what seemed like hours later, after Sarah had finished reading Jim ever single fairytale book she owned,  
Jim was laying spralled? out on the floor on his back staring at the ceiling intently,  
as if it held the secrets of the universe, and if he stared at it long enough, they would be revealed to him.  
  
"Why do they all end in kisses and Happily Ever After's? WHY?" He demanded. To no one pitcaular ?  
Jim glanced at Morlock, whom was laying next to him, being perfectly useless.  
Jim rolled his eyes, "A lot of help you are." he muttered. And went back to staring at the ceiling.  
It didn't make any sense, He'd seem his ma kiss a lot different men, and it never made any difference.  
Maybe they're doing it wrong? He thought.  
  
"I hate kissing, kissing is icky and gross." Sarah huffed.  
  
Jim pulled himself up to a sitting position.  
Not minding that Sarah made his loose his train of thought  
  
"Yeah," He agreed, "especially noisy kisses." He remarked with a scowl.  
  
Sarah scrunched her face into a sour looking frown.  
"What's a, a 'Noisy Kiss'?" She asked curiously.  
  
Jim gave Sarah a puzzled look.  
  
"YOU don't know what that is?"  
Jim sounded shocked, and gave Sarah a wide eyed look.  
He just figured that everyone knew what that was.  
  
Sarah shook her head, making her curls bounce.  
"No. What it is? Oh Jim, tell me Please?"  
  
He wasn't sure why, but he liked the way the Sarah had asked him.  
Nobody ever asked him anything. He slowly got up, and had a quick idea.  
  
"Weelll." He drawled as he slowly began pacing the room.  
"I don't know sarah, if you haven't even HEARD of it, and bunches of people know what it is...  
I don't know if you're big enough to hear it."  
  
Jim looked all wide eyed at Sarah, as he waited for her reply.  
He tried not smirk. This is FUN! He thought.  
  
Sarah frowned deeply. "I'm big enough! Please tell me Jim. I've asked nicely! TWICE!!"  
She was getting teary eyed and pouting horribly.  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby! Fine I'll show you."  
  
Jim walked over to Sarah and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Give me a kiss."  
  
Sarah looked puzzled, "EW! Why Jim? I thought you said you were going to tell me?"  
  
"Because it's a kiss, stupid. I have SHOW you, I can't TELL you!"  
  
"I'm not stupid!" Sarah retorted.  
  
Jim sighed heavily, "Do you want to be big and know what a noisy kiss is or not?"  
  
Sarah nodded her head. Looking satisfied with her answer,  
Jim puckered up his lips and motioned Sarah to do the same.  
When she did, Jim leaned in and made an unseemly moan against her lips.  
  
Sarah pulled back slightly, startled by the noise, and burst in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.  
Jim stared at her momentarily, unsure of what do to before he decided that he didn't like being laughed at.  
  
"Quite laughing at me!"  
  
Sarah continued laughing for a few moments before she managed to gasp in between giggles.  
  
"I'm, I'm s-sorry J-Jim, it's, it's j-just so f-funny! I-I'm not l-laughing atyouIpromise."  
  
She was laughing so hard she fell over. Jim watched Sarah laughing for a few seconds trying to look serious, before he began smiling.  
Sarah pulled herself into a sitting position, and had to take several deep breathes before she managed to ask Jim to do again.  
Jim was grinning ear to ear, and quickly leaned in and kissed her sloppily, moaning even louder then before.  
Jim found himself laughing as Sarah fell over again, squealing and kicking her legs, her face beet red from lack of oxygen.  
  
I've never felt like this, I think, I feel happy! Jim thought.  
  
"What's so funny, Sarah?"  
  
"I-it tickles, a-and I-it sounds s-so f-f-f-unny!!"  
  
Jim was so caught up in giggling and watching Sarah laugh hysterically,  
that he almost didn't hear the footsteps on the on landing.  
  
"Okay, so I can clearly hear you two laughing all the way in the kitchen.  
I simply must know what's.."  
  
Scott was saying as he entered Sarah's room,  
and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sarah rolling on the floor howling from laughter.  
He cocked his head to side, smirking slightly, giving Sarah a puzzled look. "...So funny.?"  
He glanced at Jim when he heard him giggling. He cocked one eyebrow up higher then the other.  
  
"I'm missing something aren't I, Jimmy?"  
  
Scott asked, looking hopelessly bewildered.  
Jim couldn't hold his laughter back, and snorted loudly, before giggling so hard he almost fell over.  
  
"Oh dear god, It's catching!"  
Scott said in mock horror, his smile plain as day, as he watched Jim and Sarah laughing helplessly.  
Scott kneeled down on the carpet, and pouted, which was a funny look on the man.  
  
"I want to know what's so funny." He said, sticking his lower lip out as far as possible.  
  
Sarah giggled at him, "It's okay Daddy. Jim, would you show him?"  
  
Jim sat up rather quickly, "Why can't you do it?" He asked, a breathless little chuckle escaping his throat.  
  
Sarah shook her head, sending bright Red curls bouncing every which way. "I don't know how to do it."  
  
Jim was worried, grown ups where mean, (especially men) and he didn't want to make Scott mad at him.  
But he liked feeling important, he liked the way Sarah said he was better at something then she was,  
and he liked the way Scott had pouted, asking him to show him.  
Jim flashed them a bright smile, and shook his hair out his eyes.  
  
"Okayyy. I Guess I can show you, since you asked nicely."  
  
Jim stood up, and marched over to Scott, who was grinning at him.  
Jim pretended that he wasn't nervous, so he walked right up to Scott, stood up on his tip toes,  
and placed a small kiss on Scott's lips, and moaned rather loudly.  
  
Sarah laughed loudly, and Jim glanced over in time to see her rolling on the floor and snorting from laughing so hard.  
Jim felt slightly embarrassed and felt his face grow warm. His bashful smile fell the second he saw Scott's face.  
  
Oh god, he's mad, I did something wrong again.  
I'm sorry Scott, please don't get mad, please don't hit me.  
  
Jim tried to keep the panic from showing in his small frame, and the fear from his voice when he asked.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
Scott was as still as a statue, and his eyes bored into Jim,  
his breathing was slightly heavier then what it had been and any trace of humor was long gone from his facial features.  
  
"Jimmy," His voice was low and serious. "Where did you learn to do that? Did someone, did someone show you how to do that?"  
  
"N-no. Sir. I-I heard my Ma, she does it all the time.  
A-and I thought it was funny, 'cause Sarah laughed. I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to be bad."  
  
Scott looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.  
Jim was on verge of crying, and was trying very hard to big, and not cry.  
  
"Jimmy, it's okay. You didn't know, but that's something that only big boys or big girls do, with each other.  
When they love each other. Sarah is to little for you to be showing her that, ok?"  
  
Jim nodded vigorously, even though Sarah was the same age as him,  
and he didn't fully understand what Scott meant, he was just glad that he didn't get hit. Or yelled at.  
  
Scott stood up abruptly, "Okay, Who wants lunch?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jim was allowed to stay until dinner, before he was told that he should head home.  
Jim didn't want to leave, but he also wanted to be allowed to come back,  
so he didn't protest too much, and reluctantly said his good-byes.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy, why the long face? You can come over tomorrow if you'd like."  
Scott said gently. Jim was too excited to reply, so he just shook his head excitedly.  
Jim wanted to run home right so go sleep, so he could make tomorrow come faster,  
but Scott wouldn't let him leave until he knew where Jim's house was.  
Jim was all smiles when Scott said he could go home.  
  
He happily headed toward his home, still revisiting memories that happened earlier that day.  


Jim's cheerful attitude began wilting the closer he got to his house, it warped and changed into caution and fear.  
Jim slunk towards the house, crouching into the tall grass or bushes to make sure that no one was outside smoking.  
When he was satisfied that no one would see him. He tip toed up the front steps,  
he crouched down and looked through the front window holding his breath.  
He sighed in relief when he didn't see anyone. _**I'm so close**_  
He carefully opened the door, hoping it wouldn't squeak or groan too loudly.  
  
Jim felt relieved when he didn't see anyone, he soundlessly entered house,  
he started to head toward the steps up to his room when he was roughly grabbed by the arm.  
He let a cry of surprise as the hand gripped his arm even tighter and roughly clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh. Hush now, there's a good boy. Mommy's missed you, she hasn't seen you in SOO long.  
Mommy wants to play to a game, darling."  
  
Jim felt intense fear coil around in the pit his stomach and flood his whole body, so that he was trembling all over.  
He could the alcohol on her, and it almost made him sick. His mother was awake, and she wanted to play with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the bit of a cliffhanger at the end.  
> I promise, I'll try to update sometime in the next week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any glaring issues with the grammer.  
> Again, all comments are welcome. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
